Short Charge Heroes
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Xover con Fallout. gracias a un capricho de los dioses 2 mundos diametralmente diferentes y a la vez similares son fusionados para asi hacer su juego mas interesante. Y mientras las diversas facciones del Yermo y del nuevo mundo conspiran e ingenian maneras de como prosperar en esta nueva situacion el destino de todos recaera en las manos de 2 piezas que nadie puede controlar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01: Bajo la Luz de una Mala Luna**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Fallout New Vegas o Goblin Slayer me pertenecen ya que de ser asi Goblin Slayer tendría un Soundtrack compuesto por el mismo sujeto que compuso el de DOOM (2016) y los derechos de Fallout serian de Obsidian Entertainment.**

Lo primero que El Mensajero noto cuando abrió los ojos fue que no estaba en uno de sus muchos refugios repartidos a lo largo del Yermo del Mojave sino en una especie de claro en lo que parecía ser un bosque en el anochecer. Lo cual era de por si extraño ya que en el Mojave el único lugar con una vegetación así de frondosa era el refugio 22 y aun así esa trampa mortal no tenía este tipo de vegetación.

" _Me acuesto a dormir en un sitio y despierto en otro totalmente diferente, típico."_ Pensó con algo de sorna el Mensajero. Después de todo en comparación a todo lo que él había vivido desde que ese bastardo de Benny le disparo y enterró vivo en Goodsprings, esto no calificaba en el top 10 de cosas raras que le han pasado.

Hecho que hablaba volúmenes de lo extraña que era su vida últimamente.

Pero el dejo de pensar demasiado en eso y enfocarse en la situación actual por lo que chequeo su Pipboy para comprobar su inventario y determinar su locación recibiendo resultados mixtos; ya que aunque el conservaba todo su inventario (lo cual era bueno ya que allí tenía muchas armas e ítems que podrían serle útiles) el mapa era una pérdida total ya que sea donde sea que él se encontraba no era cubierto por los satélites.

"Ganas unas y pierdes otras supongo" comento el joven mientras tomaba del suelo su arma, un rifle de asalto FN-Fal y emprendía camino en búsqueda de alguna población o caravana que pudiera ofrecerle alguna información de su locación actual.

Mientras que en su Pipboy una vieja canción que él había conseguido en unas ruinas se estaba reproduciendo.

 _Veo la mala luna elevarse_

 _Veo problemas en el camino_

 _Veo terremotos y relámpagos_

 _Veo tiempos malos hoy_

 **/Algún tiempo después/**

El Mensajero se encontraba caminando a través del bosque en busca de cualquier señal de civilización cuando un olor peculiar capto su atención, un olor que él conocía muy bien; el olor a sangre y fuego. El olor de la muerte. Así que sin ninguna vacilación Él fue en dirección de la carnicería.

Quizás así él pueda salvar alguien.

En ese momento él llega al final del bosque y se encuentra una escena dantesca enfrente a sus ojos.

La aldea era una descripción del infierno solo superada por las atrocidades cometidas por La Legión del Cesar y los ataques de algunas de las más depravadas bandas de merodeadores del yermo.

Ya que las casas estaban en llamas, mientras que los cadáveres de varios aldeanos totalmente brutalizados por lo que parecían ser unas criaturas humanoides de color verde, vestidas con taparrabos quienes parecían tomar gran placer en hacer todo este horror. Así que sin muchos miramientos El Mensajero apunto su arma a los pequeños bastardos "Hasta nunca basuras" tras murmurar esas palabras el abrió abrió fuego.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Las balas calibre .308 destrozaron los Goblins cercanos sin muchos problemas esparciendo sangre, restos de carne y huesos alrededor alertando a los Goblins quienes decidieron dejar de matar y violar a los supervivientes y lidiar con lo que sea que estaba matando a los miembros de su tribu.

Lo que funcionaba para el mensajero quien sonrió siniestramente dentro de su casco "Vengan con papa pendejos" y abrió fuego de nuevo contra los goblins matándolos antes de que pudieran siquiera llegar a dispararle una flecha o tirarle una piedra.

Una vez el lidio con los monstruos el enfundo de nuevo su arma y se dirigió al pueblo, estando especialmente atento por si cualquiera de aquellas extrañas criaturas quedara viva. Aunque una cosa estaba clara. Sea donde sea que él no estaba como se dice en Kansas.

 _Así que no salgas esta noche_

 _Seguro, tomara tu vida_

 _Ahí esta la mala luna en lo alto_

 **/Cerca del Reino de los Altos Elfos/**

"¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?" Pregunto un paladín de la Hermandad del Acero a sus compañeros de escuadrón mientras apuntaba con su rifle laser a la carcasa del extraño animal que ellos habían matado hace poco después de que la bestia se abalanzara sobre ellos desde el cielo.

"No tengo idea pero sea lo que sea fue un dolor en el culo matarlo" comento otro que estaba armado con una gatling laser mientras observaba los alrededores en busca de cualquier otra posible criatura que fuera atraída por el ruido de la pelea.

"¿Creen que sea alguna clase de experimento fallido que escapo del Enclave o El Instituto? Porque enserio el bicho tiene pinta de serlo" comento otro quien iba armado con un rifle de asalto M-16 ya que la criatura parecía ser un collage mal hecho de un León, un águila, alguna clase de ciervo y una serpiente.

"Lo sabremos pronto una vez llegue el Ventibird a recoger al espécimen, ya que me imagino que los cerebritos en el pentágono deben estar casi salivando ante el prospecto de estudiar una nueva clase de bicho mutante" Comento el que parecía ser el líder de Escuadrón, quien iba armado con una minigun.

 _Escucho huracanes soplar  
Me temo que el final está cerca  
Me temo que las corrientes de los ríos  
Están alborotadas  
Escucho la voz de furia y ruina_

 **/Ubicación Clasificada-Base Del Enclave XXXX/**

En la sala de mando los altos mandos de los remanentes del Enclave estaban reunidos discutiendo el nuevo e inesperado desarrollo que había sucedido hace poco.

"Por lo que parece por algún extraño fenómeno el territorio de lo que alguna vez fue el USA continental fue transportado a otro mundo, junto a porciones de lo que alguna vez fue México que fueron anexadas por la Republica de Nueva California. ¿Estoy en lo correcto doctor?" dijo uno de los oficiales al científico en jefe quien asintió ante las palabras de sus superior.

"En efecto, aunque parece ser que en vez de simplemente traer el territorio completo como un continente lo esparció a lo largo de los territorios ya existentes en este nuevo mundo, aparte de transportar personas y criaturas y habitantes del Yermo a locaciones al azar de los territorios ya existentes y viceversa, aunque eso no es lo más interesante"

En ese momento el científico enciende el proyector holográfico en el que aparecieron las imágenes satelitales (afortunadamente los satélites vinieron con ellos a este nuevo mundo) del continente y las imágenes los dejaron sorprendidos por decirlo menos:

Elfos, Enanos, Magia, monstruos como en los cuentos de hadas y lo más importante una tierra prístina sin ser corrompida por el fuego nuclear. Esto sin duda era una oportunidad dorada para ellos ya que esto habría nuevas posibilidades nunca antes consideradas.

Ya que si El Enclave no podía revivir el antiguo Estados Unidos entonces ellos crearían una nueva nación en este nuevo mundo a la imagen del antiguo Estados Unidos.

 _Así que no salgas esta noche_

 _Seguro tomara tu vida_

 _Ahí está la mala luna en lo alto_

 **/Campamento de la Legión En el Rio Colorado/**

" _Esto sin duda fue inesperado"_ Pensó para sí mismo Edward Sallow o como era mejor conocido ahora Cesar, El Supremo Líder de la Legión viendo a las criaturas que tuvieron la osadía de atacar su fuerte.

Estas criaturas lucían humanas a primera vista (hermosos si él fuera honesto) con piel oscura casi azul, pelo blanco, orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos que expresaban una enorme maldad y crueldad. Más eso no era lo más interesante ya que aparentemente eran capaces de usar lo que ellos llamaban magia. Nombre que él no podía refutar ya que otro nombre podría tener la habilidad de lanzar relámpagos y bolas de fuego a voluntad.

"¡Pagaras por esto humano, El Rey Demonio arrasara tu patético reino de vuelta a la nada por tu insolencia!" bramo furioso uno de los cautivos que recibió un poderoso derechazo de parte de uno de los Centuriones de Cesar.

"Lo dudo ya que ustedes jamás se han enfrentado al poder de La Legión" le respondió con frialdad Cesar al Elfo oscuro antes dirigirse al líder de sus espías Vulpes Inculta. "Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ellos Vulpes, sus números, la locación de sus asentamientos y la disposición de sus tropas ya que La Presa Hoover puede esperar, tenemos un premio mayor frente a nosotros"

"A sus órdenes Cesar" respondió el líder de los Frummenitari mientras ordenaba a algunos soldados de la legión tomar a los elfos para interrogación, aunque con orden implícita de no dañar de forma permanente a las mujeres.

Después de todo ellas podrían ser usadas para procrear los futuros magos y hechiceros de la legión _"Puede que no podamos conquistar La Presa Hoover ahora con este caos pero esta nueva situación me a traído la clave para el dominio de la Legión sobre La RNC y los otros reinos enemigos"_ Pensó Cesar con una sonrisa calculadora en el rostro ya que al final él y La Legión saldrían victoriosos.

 _Así que no salgas esta noche_

 _Seguro tomara tu vida_

 _Ahí está la mala luna en lo alto_

Y mientras en el mundo todos se empezaban a adaptar a la situación y a plantear las estrategias para afrontar los desafíos por venir los dioses veían con alegría el nuevo cambio en su juego en especial dos piezas en particular que ellos no podían manipular directamente ya que esas prometían entretenerlos en el futuro…

La de un hombre joven vestido con una armadura quien se encontraba matando Goblins en una cueva como siempre y la de otro joven que estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme militar y un abrigo de color marrón desgastado armado con un fal quien se encontraba ayudando a los aldeanos que salvo de unos goblins.

Sin duda el juego sería más interesante a partir de ahora y ellos no podían esperar a ver qué resultado daban los dados.

 **Notas Del Autor: Y eso es todo amigos díganme que les parece esta mezcla. ¿Algo loca verdad? Esta historia fue inspirada más que nada por obras maestras tales como los videojuegos de la saga Shadowrun, Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magicka Obscura, FMA y bueno mi amor a la saga Fallout y Goblin Slayer.**

 **Sé que en este Capítulo Goblin Slayer solo hizo un cameo pero les aseguro que para el próximo nuestro favorito exterminador de goblins aparecerá y el conseguirá un juguete que el sin duda amara.**

 **Y para los interesados Las letras de la canción que aparecen aquí son de la canción Bad Moon Rising de Mourning Ritual.**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02: En algun lugar del bosque.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Fallout ni Goblin Slayer me pertenecen.**

 **/EN el camino hacia el pueblo fronterizo-De noche/**

Un joven caminó por el camino de tierra sin demasiada prisa. Después de todo, ya había terminado su misión de matar goblins por lo que primero regresaría a la casa de cowgirl para descansar por la noche para así poder dar su informe por la mañana a la recepcionista del gremio a primera hora.

Y aunque muchas personas lo evitaran por su apariencia y personalidad, eso a él particularmente no le importaba, porque en su opinión si algo no le ayudaba a lidiar con los duendes de una manera eficiente era inútil para él.

Pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una serie de fuertes detonaciones que sonaron delante de él junto al grito inconfundible de las bestias moribundas. Así que aceleró el paso para ayudar a quienquiera que estaba siendo atacado.

Aunque ciertamente no esperaba lo que encontró una vez que llegó a la ubicación de los sonidos; un grupo de personas vestidas de una manera que nunca había visto, armadas con algún tipo de dispositivos extraños que llevaban en sus manos _"Esas deben ser sus armas, aunque supongo que deben ser armas que usan proyectiles porque carecen de cualquier filo o parte contundente para ser utilizadas en cuerpo a cuerpo "_ reflexionó Goblin Slayer mientras inspeccionaba las armas.

Una de las personas presentes, un joven de su misma edad, vestido en lo que parecía ser una armadura de combate gris y negra con el pelo negro corto y desordenado y los ojos de color gris acero. El joven le apuntaba con su extraña arma.

"¿Quién eres, extraño? Y no hagas nada raro si no quieres morir", le dijo a Goblin Slayer, quien solo levantó las manos y respondió.

"Soy Goblin Slayer, soy un aventurero y regresaba a la ciudad cuando escuché las detonación y el grito de las bestias, así que vine a ayudarlos con las bestias" comentó el Aventurero de categoría Plata mientras mantenía su guardia en alto.

En ese momento echó un buen vistazo al grupo y, desde luego, quedó confundido por ellos. Porque su equipo, armas y comportamiento eran extraños. Como si esperaran ser atacados por algo mucho peor que tu típica alimaña o bandido, aunque no había nada que diera el indicio de que no eran del Reino eran los animales que usaban en sus carretas. Ya que esta era la primera vez que veía una vaca con dos cabezas. "¡Oye Duncan, con quién estás hablando!" Preguntó alguien desde el frente de la caravana.

"Nada, jefe, solo uno de los lugareños que se sintió atraído por el tiroteo", respondió el hombre frente a Goblin Slayer a la persona que se acercaba. Este era un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con una camisa blanca lisa, vaqueros y un abrigo marrón oscuro. Estaba armado con una pequeña arma de plata que el aventurero sospechaba que funcionaba como las que usaban los demás.

"¿Y quién eres tú, chico?" Preguntó al hombre a Goblin Slayer una vez que estuvo frente a ellos. Mirando al aventurero con gran interés, después de todo, el hombre podía decir con solo ver al aventurero que Goblin Slayer no era un extraño para ensuciarse las manos.

"Soy Goblin Slayer y soy un aventurero, ¿y quién eres tú? Porque no he visto armas y equipo como el tuyo" en ese momento miró a las extrañas vacas de dos cabezas que usaban como animales de carga. " Y ciertamente nunca vi vacas de dos cabezas, así que me pregunto de dónde vienen".

El hombre sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Goblin Slayer "¿Nunca has visto a un brahmín? Es extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta lo locos que han estado los últimos días, esto es bastante normal en comparación" comentó el hombre más para sí mismo que para Goblin Slayer.

"Sin duda, jefe, estos últimos tres días han sido de locos" dijo Duncan mirando hacia un lado mientras una gran criatura con aspecto de lobo aparecía llevando en su boca un pequeño lagarto humanoide rojo _"A Kobold si no me equivoco"_ pensó el Aventurero como el hombre fue al gran lobo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"¿Oh, trajiste a uno de esos pequeños bastardos escamosos, Snow? Eres un buen perro", dijo el hombre acariciando al animal con evidente cuidado Luego miró a Goblin Slayer. "Oye, amigo, ¿sabes qué es este engendro de la naturaleza? Porque muchos de ellos nos atacaron antes de que vinieras"

"Eso es un Kobold, es un monstruo de nivel bajo a medio", respondió el aventurero armado con su típica voz seria, haciendo que la gente presente sonriera un poco por eso.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, él y sus amigos estan muertos", dijo el líder de la caravana. "Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarle Sr. Goblin Slayer si hay algún pueblo cerca para que mis hombres y yo podamos descansar y tal vez vender nuestros productos?" Preguntó el hombre al aventurero.

"Hay uno cerca, a una horas de aquí", respondió Goblin Slayer. "Bien, ¿puedes guiarnos? Puedo asegurarte que serás recompensado por tus problemas", dijo el líder de la caravana al Aventurero.

"Entendido, sígueme", respondió Goblin Slayer mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad, "bueno, oyeron al hombre, ¡vamos!" Dijo el líder de la caravana a sus subordinados que comenzaron a seguir a Goblin Slayer.

 **/Algún tiempo después/**

"Bueno, este es ciertamente un cambio bienvenido de vistas después de nuestros parajes habituales, ¿no creen eso chicos?" preguntó el líder de la caravana a sus empleados, quienes respondieron afirmativamente, después de todo, en comparación con los yermos desolados de lo que una vez fue América o el bosque infestado de esos molestos monstruos, este pueblo era colirio para sus ojos adoloridos.

"Y no creas que me olvidé de nuestro trato", dijo el hombre a Goblin Slayer cuando le entregó al aventurero una de sus armas, un cañón doble corto con algunas piezas de madera junto a unos cilindros rojos que supuso que eran la munición del arma.

"Es una escopeta de doble cañón recortada y munición para ella, buena suerte en tus viajes, Goblin Slayer" dijo agradecido el hombre a Goblin Slayer quien agradeció el gesto antes de retomar el camino a la granja de Cowgirl.

"Es extraño que tú le des armas y munición gratis a alguien jefe" comento Duncan a su jefe, después de todo, durante todo su tiempo bajo su empleo él nunca lo vio dando mercancía gratis.

"Sé que es extraño, pero digamos que nuestro guía me dio la sensación de ser un potencial cliente habitual, así que le di esa escopeta y municiones como muestra gratuita, Después de todo, no sería un buen vendedor de armas si no pudiera detectar a un cliente cuando veo uno "respondió el hombre mirando la figura que se desvanecía de Goblin Slayer entre la multitud "Sí, sin duda volverá por más"

 **/Mientras tanto en otra parte del continente/**

 **RATATATATAATATATATATAATATA!**

"¡Estamos bajo un fuerte ataque! ¡Necesitamos ayuda lo antes posible!"

"¡Señor, la criatura ha atravesado el perímetro!"

Si uno pudiera preguntarle a Sarge sobre la situación actual, sin duda podría responder diciendo que era un puto desastre, porque realmente, cómo podrían ir él y su escuadrón a una misión de reconocimiento de rutina en el territorio que apareció cerca del NCR y de alguna manera terminar teniendo que luchar contra algún tipo de Sanguinario volador!?

 _"Maldita sea, soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda!"_ Pensó en el Sarge mientras recargaba su M16 "Cabo,dale fuego de cobertura a Demolicionista , Demolicionista vuela a este hijo de puta, y Artillero cállate" Sage dio las órdenes a sus hombres mientras seguía disparando a la monstruosidad.

"Afirmativo" respondió el soldado mientras apuntaba con el Lanzagranadas unido a su M16 a la bestia y le disparó, hiriéndola y destruyendo una de sus alas.

"¡Pero no dije nada!" gritó el Artillero mientras seguía disparando con su M60, la bestia manteniéndola a raya.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAH YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! ¡Toma esto, engendro horroroso!" Gritó Demolicionista mientras disparaba al monstruo con su lanzacohetes y lo mataba instantáneamente.

Una vez que la criatura estuvo muerta, lentamente se acercaron para echarle un vistazo y, ciertamente, se sorprendieron una vez que le echaron un buen vistazo. Pues la bestia era tan grande como un sanguinario adulto y ciertamente era un reptil, pero las similitudes terminaban allí.

Pues la bestia era de un color verde grisáceo, con dos piernas musculosas y dos alas membranosas (ahora una sola gracias a Cabo) y una poderosa mandíbula que ciertamente no tendría problemas para desgarrar a un hombre sin demasiados problemas.

"¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?" preguntó Sarge mientras miraba a la criatura porque no se parecía a ninguna criatura que haya visto en el Yermo durante sus años de servicio. "¿Una nueva raza de Sanguinario?"

"Lo dudo, Sarge ya que aparte de ser escamoso, grande y feo, no hay nada que pueda relacionarlo con un sanguinario", respondió Cabo mientras examinaba el cadáver.

"Bueno, esta cosa se parece un poco a un Dragón como los de los viejos comics de Gromag el Barbaro " comentó Demolicionista mientras pateaba a la bestia "Fue un Bastardo duro de matar, porque dudo que incluso un Sanguinario pudiera recibir la misma cantidad de castigo que esta cosa tomó antes de morir"

"Bueno, el término correcto sería Wyvern porque este monstruo solo tiene dos patas y un par de alas, mientras que un dragón tiene dos pares de patas y alas", le dijo Artillero a Demolicionista.

Sarge solo miro a sus hombres y les dio sus órdenes "Cállate Artillero, ahora hombres, necesitamos asegurar el perímetro mientras contactamos con el cuartel para una Evacuacion porque podría haber más bestias como esta en este bosque y no estábamos preparados para enfrentarlas." Después de escuchar sus órdenes, los hombres comenzaron a hacer su trabajo asegurando el perímetro y llamando al cuartel para ser evacuados.

"Maldita sea, y me faltaba una semana para el retiro", murmuró Sarge porque sabía que una vez más su retiro se retrasaría porque él y el resto de Bad Company serían enviados a lidiar con este desastre.

Realmente su suerte apesta a veces.

 **/ Plano de los dioses /**

"Entonces, ¿qué piensan, les gusta esto?" preguntó un dios en la forma de un hombre afroamericano vestido como un caballero con una calavera pintada en la cara a sus deidades compañeras con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

"No puedo negar que esto es ciertamente interesante, ¿pero la gente de tu reino no rompería el equilibrio del juego con su tecnología?". Preguntó Ilusión interesada porque, por lo que ha visto, estas armas ayudaron a algunos grupos a matar a algunos monstruos de nivel medio y alto sin demasiados problemas.

"No te preocupes, ilusión, ya lo hemos cubierto", respondió Verdad, apuntando a una pieza que estaba al lado de la pieza del rey Demonio y estaba creando nuevas razas de monstruos que mezclaban la tecnología del Yermo con Alquimia y magia oscura para crear seres de pesadilla empeñados en la destrucción del mundo.

"Estos nuevos monstruos harán las cosas más interesantes, pero seamos honestos con nosotros mismos, lo que realmente nos interesa es el encuentro entre estos dos", dijo otro dios mientras señalaba las piezas de Goblin Slayer y El Courier porque la pieza de El Courier iba directamente a La ubicación actual de Goblin Slayer. Pueblo fronterizo.

"El hombre que no deja que los dados decidan su destino y el hombre cuyo destino es una página en blanco, esta será una reunión interesante, pero me pregunto si alguna vez formarán una party porque ciertamente sería divertido verla" comentó el Dios Supremo reflexionando sobre qué tipo de campaña sería necesaria para formar esa party.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya tengo algo muy interesante para eso, pero primero hay que cumplir ciertos parámetros" comentó el dios del desierto con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno para los personajes del juego.

Porque si no había una cosa por la que no era conocido el Caos Reptante era por su misericordia.

 **Notas del autor: Y esto es todo por ahora, lamento no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo pero he estado ocupado, ahora el próximo capítulo lo subiré esta semana ya que lo tengo listo en ingles así que solo debo traducirlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03: El Pasajero**

 **Disclaimer Ni Goblin Slayer o Fallout me pertenecen.**

 _"Heh... ahora, vamos, abre. Abre, maldita sea. Abre la bóveda... Puedo hacer que valga la pena, piensa en lo que estás tirando. Tengo otras armas, otra tecnología que puedo compartir contigo". El mensajero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desesperación en la voz del ex anciano de la Hermandad de acero, después de todo, era menos de lo que se merecía por toda la mierda que le hizo pasar durante su estancia en la Sierra Madre._

 _"Los collares... los collares fueron un error, lo veo ahora. ¿Por qué te mataría? Después de todo lo que has hecho... después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!"_

 _"Por supuesto que sí, imbécil," pensó el Mensajero cuando abre una de las botellas de vino que "tomó prestada" del Casino y toma un sorbo disfrutando el licor y el evidente sufrimiento del anciano._

 _"¡Todo lo que hay aquí abajo, te lo juro, todo lo que verías aqui! Podrías controlar los yermos con lo que hay aquí abajo, formar tu propio ejército, reformar el mundo, y si otros no están de acuerdo... ponles collares, puedo mostrarte a ti cómo. No me dejes aquí. No puedes hacerme esto." El anciano tocio por el esfuerzo._

 _El joven solo negó con la cabeza, después de todo, Elijah pensaba que él era lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en eso. Él sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa._

 _"Debe haber alguien ... tal vez ese otro mensajero, el de la bandera en la espalda ... tal vez ... no ... No, dijo que nunca volvería a la Sierra Madre ... No hay salida. No Puede... no puede terminar así"._

 _¿Otro mensajero? Bueno, eso es interesante y, sabiendo su suerte, puede que se encuentre con él tarde o temprano, pero ese es un puente que cruzará en su momento porque ahora lo único que importaba era terminar su bebida y escuchar las patéticas divagaciones de Elijah._

 _"Tú. Sé que puedes escucharme. Cuando mueras, Mensajero... Te estaré esperando. Tu tumba se verá como esta bóveda"._

 _Ante esa última demostración de valentía, el finalmente perdió la compostura y se echó a reír porque el viejo fosil finalmente perdió los cabales "Ciertamente lo dudo Elijah porque probablemente muera con una chica hermosa chupándome la polla y bebiendo alcohol en el cráneo de Cesar" comentó El Mensajero, mientras se sacudía el polvo y salía del Bunker al yermo del Mojave._

 _Después de todo. Tenía asuntos pendientes allí._

"Hey, chico, ¿estás bien allí?" En ese momento, el Mensajero se despertó de su sueño _"Eso fue un sueño. Me pregunto por qué soñé con eso"_. Pensó el mensajero, después de todo, no era raro que soñara con el pasado, su estadía en el Casino Sierra Madre no era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Pero, una vez más, desde **AQUEL DIA** , la mayoría de sus recuerdos no eran particularmente reconfortantes. Sin embargo, él sacó de su cabeza de esos pensamientos y respondió al anciano que lo llevó hasta el pueblo cercano. "Sí, estoy bien, viejo. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos al pueblo más cercano?" El mensajero e preguntó al conductor mientras se quitaba el casco y tomaba un sorbo de su cantinplora.

"Estaremos allí en una o dos horas como máximo", respondió el conductor. "Aunque tengo que decir que tu arma es realmente algo impresionante ya que nunca había visto algo así". El mensajero sonrió ante las palabras del anciano, tomo el arma y comenzó a comprobarlo.

"Sí, es una buena arma, aunque lo creas o no, esta no es una de las armas más fuertes que he usado", respondió el joven recordando algunas de las armas que había usado durante su estadia en el yermo del Mojave. Después de todo, el Fal puede ser un arma buena y fiel por derecho propio, pero ciertamente no se puede comparar a un Fatman.

"Si tú lo dices, chico, pero me pregunto si vas a convertirte en un aventurero, porque tienes las habilidades para ser uno bastante bueno". El conductor le dijo al mensajero quien ciertamente estaba considerando la idea.

Después de todo por lo que esas personas le dijeron, los aventureros eran prácticamente mercenarios que hacían todo tipo de trabajos por el precio correcto, lo que sin duda encajaba bien en su curriculum. Además, eso le ayudaría a conocer esta nueva tierra y tal vez descubrir cómo terminó aquí en el primer lugar.

"Tal vez lo haga ese viejo, tal vez lo haga", fue la simple respuesta del mensajero mientras revisaba su arma y reproducía otra canción que había almacenado en su pipboy mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

 _Soy el pasajero._

 _Y cabalgo y cabalgo._

 _Cabalgo por los suburbios de la ciudad._

 _Veo salir las estrellas_

 _fuera del cielo._

 _Sí, el brillante y vacío cielo._

 _Sabes, parece_

 _tan guapo esta noche._

 _Soy el pasajero._

 _Estoy tras las gafas._

 _Miro a través de_

 _mi ventanilla._

 _Veo las estrellas_

 _salir por la noche._

 _Veo el brillante_

 _y vacío cielo_

 _sobre los suburbios_

 _de la ciudad._

 _Y todo parece tan bonito esta noche._

 _Cantando la la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la la la_

 _la la_

 **/Pueblo Fronterizo-02 horas después/**

"Este es sin duda un bienvenido cambio de ritmo", comentó el mensajero mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad porque, los únicos lugares que había visto tan vibrantes y vivos como esta ciudad en el desierto eran la capital de la RNC y el Strip de New Vegas. Pero luego exploraría la ciudad porque primero necesitaba encontrar una posada para pasar la noche.

 **/En la mañana siguiente/**

Guild Girl tuvo una mañana bastante tranquila con su rutina habitual de guardar los archivos, procesar solicitudes de misiones y pagar a los aventureros que completaban una mision con éxito, cuando alguien la llamó.

"Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría entregarme los formularios para registrarme como aventurero?" le preguntó el mensajero a la chica sorprendida con una pequeña sonrisa ya que su cara sorprendida era algo linda para él.

 **/Mientras tanto en las tierras malditas/**

 **"¿Así que tenemos un trato?"** Preguntó siniestra voz al anciano que tenía delante. Cualquiera que escuchara la voz no podría dejar de temblar de puro miedo porque transmitía una maldad tan pura e inalterada. Pero eso no detendría al anciano de hacer este trato porque tenía una cuenta que resolver y si para hacerlo, literalmente tiene que firmar un trato con el demonio para ello, que así sea, él estaba más allá del punto de no retorno.

"Sí, tenemos un trato, Lord Demonio, tú me ayudas a conseguir mi venganza contra El Mensajero y, a cambio, te haré armas con las que destruirás a tus enemigos", respondió sin temor ni duda el anciano.

 **"Buena elección"** En ese momento, un rayo mágico golpea al anciano en el pecho, lo que hace que una luz cegadora lo envuelva, una vez que la luz se disipa el anciano no estaba allí, en cambio, había un hombre en su en su juventud que se estaba mirando a sí mismo con sorpresa **"Hice mi parte del trato, Elijah, y será mejor que mantengas tu parte o no te gustarán las consecuencias",** le dijo el demonio al ex anciano de la Hermandad del Acero.

"Por supuesto, mi señor" Elijah no pudo evitar sonreír ferozmente porque, si bien esta no era una situación óptima, ciertamente era mejor que estar enterrado vivo en la Bóveda de la Sierra Madre. Además de que en esta ocacion, se aseguraría de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad sin importar nada.

 _"Solo espera, Courier, porque después de que termine contigo, la muerte será una misericordia que no obtendrás"_ Juró al antiguo Anciano de la hermandad del acero en su mente porque, aunque tenía muchos nombres en su lista de personas que matar, la única persona que estaba en lo más alto no era otra que el Mensajero Nro 06.

 _ **"Hombre estúpido pensando que no sé sobre tu inminente traición, Ese mensajero debió haberte matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad"**_ Pensó que el demonio con un desdén apenas contenido hacia el humano que tenía delante. Después de todo, era obvio para él que estaba planeando traicionarlo una vez que alcanzara sus objetivos.

 **"Pero no importa, porque al final seré el único que quede en pie"** con ese último pensamiento, el Demonio se retiró a su recamara para planificar su próximo movimiento en su juego eterno contra los dioses y las razas mortales.


	4. Interludio

**Interludio: La Vida en Marte**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Goblin Slayer o Fallout me pertenecen.**

 **/Ciudad Del Invierno – Reino del Norte 23:00 horas/**

En el cielo nocturno y sin estrellas del otrora Reino del Norte (ahora un reino arruinado y sin ley después de que la Capital de este La Ciudad del Invierno fuera destruida en una erupción volcánica) una Flotilla de Ventibirds portando la insignia del Enclave volaban hacia la capital del reino con la intención de prestar apoyo a la Caudillo que tenía actualmente control de la ciudad, una Paladín Semielfa que a diferencia de los demás actualmente estaba protegiendo la población civil de la ciudad.

" _Después de tantos fracasos uno pensaría que los Altos Mandos aprenderían su lección sobre interferir en los asuntos de otros"_ Pensó mordazmente uno de los soldados que eran transportados en las aeronaves. Este era un hombre afroamericano con un corte de pelo de estilo militar, vestido con la típica Servo Armadura del enclave y armado con una Gatling Laser.

 _Es un pequeño y horrible Affair_

 _Para la Chica del cabello Castaño_

 _Pero su mami le grita que no_

 _Y su papi le dice que valla_

En ese momento una alarma empieza a sonar en el Ventibird por lo que él se pone su casco y preparaba su arma mientras se mentalizaba en la batalla que él y sus compañeros muy pronto iban a librar. En ese momento abren la puerta de la aeronave y todos empiezan a desembarcar, una vez él estuvo fuera apunto su arma hacia el grupo de enemigos más cercano y murmuro "Hora del show" para abrir fuego aniquilando a sus objetivos con facilidad.

Esta escena era una que se está repitiendo en varias partes de la ciudad en la que las tropas del Enclave estaban luchando para tomar el control de la ciudad de varias de las facciones a la vez que les prestaban apoyo a las tropas de la Paladin Semielfa.

Aunque ignorado por las fuerzas del Enclave y las múltiples facciones que estaban en este momento luchando por el control de la ciudad un grupo de figuras encapuchadas observaban el caos que estaba desencadenándose en la ciudad con sonrisas complacidas ya que los designios de su señor se estaban cumpliendo y muy pronto seria el momento para atacar.

 _Pero su amiga no se ve en ninguna parte_

 _Ahora ella camina a través de su sueño hundido_

 _A el asiento con la mejor vista_

 _Pero la película es tristemente aburrida_

 **/En las afueras de un Pueblo en la frontera de la RNC (1)/**

Una feroz batalla se estaba llevando en las calles del pueblo entre un grupo armado y una horda de muertos vivientes, en el que los primeros poco a poco iban perdiendo terreno ante los muertos vivientes, hasta que eventualmente fueron aniquilados por estos.

Todo esto lo vio una persona en una colina con una expresión divertida en el rostro; Él era un hombre vestido con unos pantalones marrones, botas negras de cuero, camisa azul oscuro y una túnica verde olivo, él era alguien de ascendencia caucásica de cabellera negra hasta la nuca ligeramente alborotada, penetrantes ojos verdes que debía tener unos 20 años.

"Disculpe Señor Nigromante pero ¿ya se encargó de los saqueadores que atacaron nuestro pueblo?" le pregunto uno de los aldeanos al joven con aprehensión ya que después de ver el show de horror que había causado en su pequeño pueblo cuando decidió ayudarlos a lidiar con los saqueadores que habían tomado su pueblo.

"No hay problema mi buen hombre, ya que los saqueadores junto a **LOS WARLOCKS!** Merecen solo la más horrible y dolorosa muerte posible" le respondió el joven Nigromante con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro lo que irónicamente lo hacía ver más peligroso de lo que realmente era.

"Eh, y por casualidad ¿podría por favor hacer que los muertos vivientes regresen a su estado anterior?" le pregunto temerosa una de las habitantes de la aldea a lo que el mago se encogió de hombros y deshizo el encantamiento haciendo que la horda de muertos vivientes regresara a ser simples cadáveres.

En ese momento él se dirigió al aparente líder de la comunidad y le pregunto algo que realmente necesitaba saber "¿Y por casualidad sabes dónde queda el Gremio de Aventureros más cercano?" Ante las miradas extrañadas de los presentes el joven solo suspiro ya que este sería uno de esos días.

 _Porque ella la ha visto diez veces o mas_

 _Ella podría escupirles en los ojos a los tontos_

 _Mientras le piden que se enfoque en_

 **/Campamento Del Cesar/**

En la tienda del Cesar se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia para siempre ya que el líder de la Legión estaba reunido junto a sus lugartenientes más importantes El Legado Lanius y Vulpes Inculta con Magos Rojos del Reino Oriental **(2)** quienes fueron enviados por los líderes de dicha nación para establecer relaciones diplomáticas con los recién llegados.

Esta relación entre los dos poderes locales prometía nuevos recursos para la Legión (en especial material mágico el cual era buscado fervientemente por los agentes de la Legión a lo largo de la tierra) y acceso a las armas de fuego y esclavos para el reino oriental. Sin duda un trato que beneficiaba a todos los implicados, aunque no todos los miembros de esta compartía dicho optimismo.

"¿Que sucede Centurion? Pareces preocupado" Pregunto uno de los otros Centuriones a su contraparte quien veía las negociaciones con ojo crítico.

"No mucho, solo que no confió en esos magos" comento el hombre a su compañero quien asintió a sus palabras demostrando que compartía sus sentimientos "Te entiendo, y comparto tu opinión aunque nos guste o no ellos tienen los recursos mágicos y la información que necesitamos por lo que son nuestros aliados" El 'por ahora' quedo sin decirse pero obviamente plasmado.

Ya que la ayuda que esos magos le estaban proporcionando a la Legión sin duda era importante ya que las nuevas armas mágicas que les estaban proporcionando eran sin duda impresionantes, después de todo su nuevo Gladius imbuido con magia eléctrica era un arma magnifica.

 _Marineros peleando en el salón de baile_

 _Oh hombre, mira a ese cavernícola ir_

 _Es el Show más bizarro_

 **/En algún lugar en medio de la nada/**

Un joven de unos 18 años de cabello rubio y corto, piel bronceada y ojos azules vestido con una Servo Armadura abollada y armado con un rifle laser estaba ayudando a levantarse a una de las integrantes de un grupo de cuatro aventureras. Ya que si las ruinas y cadáveres que los rodeaban eran una indicación una feroz batalla tuvo lugar allí.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" les pregunto el joven a los otros miembros de la Party de aventuras que acompañaban a la joven, una joven de unos 15 o 16 años armada con una armadura ligera y una espada con símbolos sacros y una sacerdotisa de algún tipo.

"Si, estamos bien gracias a ti Lone Wanderer" Le respondió la espadachín al héroe del Yermo Capital quien sonrió complacido de eso, a la vez que tomaba 3 botellas de Nuka Cola y se las ofrecía a las chicas.

"Creo que después de esta victoria nos merecemos un gusto ¿no lo creen?" les dijo el joven mientras les daba las botellas "Y no se preocupen ya que no son bebidas alcohólicas" les respondió el héroe del Yermo Capital para luego tomar un trago de la bebida y ser seguido por sus acompañantes.

"¿Hey Lone Wanderer te gustaría ser parte de nuestro grupo? ya que necesitamos a alguien especializado en largo alcance y tu cubres ese puesto a la medida aparte de poder hacer de tanque gracias a esa armadura tuya" Le pregunto Chosen Heroine al rubio quien con una sonrisa le responde.

"Me encantaría, y quien sabe puede ser divertido derrotar a un Rey Demonio" ante esas palabras ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar sonreír sin saber que esto marcaría el punto en el que los historiadores más adelante remarcarían como este momento fue en el que nació la Party de los 4 héroes, los legendarios aventureros cuyas proezas inspirarían a las generaciones por venir.

 _Oh hombre mira a la policía_

 _Golpeando al hombre equivocado_

 _Me pregunto si él sabrá que está en el mejor Show_

 _¿Hay Vida en Marte?_

 **/Mientras tanto en un castillo a las afueras de una Base Militar de La RNC/**

En el salón del trono de un ominoso castillo que había aparecido a las afueras de una de las muchas bases militares un hombre observaba sus nuevos alrededores con un ojo crítico y una sonrisa divertida como si fuera un niño que recibió un nuevo juguete y está muriéndose por probarlo. Él era un hombre de unos aparentes 30 años de largo y lacio cabello negro hasta el cuello, piel pálida, vestido con ropas de noble góticas de color negro y penetrantes ojos rojo sangre. Cualquiera que lo viera notaria instintivamente que este hombre no era alguien normal y estarían en lo cierto ya que el amo y señor de este castillo no era un humano sino un vampiro.

"¿Ve algo que lo divierte mucho mi señor?" Le pregunto uno de sus sirvientes vampiros a lo que el vampiro respondió con una sonrisa que delataba la enorme sed de sangre y sadismo que el poseía en esos momentos.

"En efecto Lugarteniente al parecer nuestros nuevos vecinos planean invadir nuestra morada por lo que creo que es pertinente que le enseñemos su lugar al ganado ¿no lo crees así?" Ante las palabras de su señor El lugarteniente vampiro compartió la misma sonrisa que su amo y le dijo antes de retirarse del salón del trono.

"Iré a preparar las tropas para el asalto mi señor" El Conde Vampiro no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante el inminente baño de sangre ya que muy pronto su territorio se expandiría y quizás finalmente conseguiría lo que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

 _Tu miedo despierta_

 _Ve con el ahora_

 _Y deja que te domine_

 _Miedo despierta_

 _Tu mente corre_

 **Notas del Autor: Si sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia pero que puedo decir: La vida real es una perra, ya que estuve terminando el último semestre de la universidad y el trabajo aparte de que los malditos HDP de la compañía telefónica jodieron mi línea telefónica y ahora estoy sin teléfono de casa y sin internet desde Agosto y piden como 50$ para solventarlo (y cualquiera que viva en Venezuela les dirá que reunir esa plata es casi misión imposible ya que se te va en pura comida) Bueno como sea aquí esta este pequeño interludio de lo que está pasando alrededor del mundo mientras Goblin Slayer y El Mensajero están en el pueblo y como pueden ver las cosas se están alineando de tal manera que todo se ira muy pronto al demonio.**

 **Glosario:**

 **RNC: Son la abreviatura para la Republica de Nueva California una de las facciones del universo de Fallout y podría decirse que es la heredera espiritual de los Estados Unidos (con todo lo bueno y lo malo que eso implica)**

 **El Reino oriental Es un reino basado en Thay de Dungeons & Dragons y para los que no sepan Thay es un reino que practica la esclavitud, tiene políticas imperialistas y expansivas y está gobernado por una elite de magos que son conocidos como los magos rojos por las túnicas y capas que ellos portan. Básicamente son la Bahía de los Esclavistas de Juego De Tronos pero con magos en vez de pendejos incestuosos que son descendientes de una civilización de cretinos decadentes que fueron los habitantes de la vieja Valyria. **

**PD: Los versos de las canciones aquí utilizadas son las versiones traducidas de Life on Mars de David Bowie y Fear de Disturbed.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia, adiós!**


	5. Capítulo 04: mensajeros y asesinos

**Capítulo 04: Mensajeros y Asesinos**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Goblin Slayer o Fallout me pertenecen**

 **Gremio de Aventureros- Pueblo Fronterizo**

 _"Bueno, esto sin duda es un cambio bienvenido al ambiente en el que normalmente me la paso"_ Pensó el Courier mientras veía desde la barra el Gremio y el ambiente de amistoso profesionalismo que había en él. Ya que si había algo que sus viajes y su maestro le habían inculcado era que tener un buen equipo era importante para completar un trabajo. Ya que no importaba la situación siempre era bueno tener a alguien cuidándote la espalda, más aun si eran profesionales.

Y aunque apestaba que él estuviera en el mismo rango de los novatos, él sabía que en poco tiempo el subiría en los rangos gracias a su experiencia y su suerte porque si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro era que tarde o temprano él se vería envuelto en alguno desmadre que aumentara su reputación y rango en el gremio. Justo como en el Mojave.

Pero eso no sería ni aquí ni ahora ya que primero debía conseguir una misión, por lo que fue al tablero de misiones cuando lo vio a él.

Él era un hombre vestido con una armadura ligera barata de pies a cabeza, que aunque no era bonita sin duda era funcional ya que cubría todos los puntos vitales sin sacrificar su movilidad. Muchos podrían haber desestimado como otro novato, el sabia mejor, ese hombre era un profesional.

Así que sin muchos rodeos él se dirigió a hablar con el hombre. Total no era como si por conocerlo y probablemente hacerse amigo suyo el destino del mundo cambiaria para siempre.

(Mucho tiempo después él se reiría cada vez que recordara este momento ya que enserio el debería aprender a no tentar tanto la suerte)

"Hola" saludo cordialmente el Mensajero (o tan cordialmente como se pudiera con su casco puesto distorsionándole la voz) el aventurero se volteo a ver a la persona que lo estaba saludando y vio a un hombre vestido con una especie de armadura ligera con un abrigo gastado de cuero sobre ella, su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de casco que tenía dos cristales rojos donde deberían estar los ojos y estaba armado con un arma similar a los guardias de aquella caravana. Aunque no lo reconocía de esta.

"Debe ser de su misma tierra" pensó Goblin Slayer, y justo como el Courier el noto que a pesar de ser solo un aventurero de rango porcelana él tenía el aura de alguien que estaba habituado a esta clase de trabajo (como él y los demás aventureros de rango Plata) "Hola" fue la seca y escueta respuesta del aventurero a lo que el Mensajero del Mojave no pudo evitar sonreír ya que el hombre frente suyo le recordaba a cierto francotirador que se la pasaba montando guardia en la boca de un dinosaurio.

"Soy Courier, encantado de conocerte" se presentó el ahora aventurero al asesino de goblins quien justo como el su casco evitaba que se le viera el rostro aunque si uno pudiera vérsela lo más seguro es que fuera una neutra.

"¿Necesitas algo de mí?" le pregunto escuetamente el aventurero de plata al mensajero y aunque muchos podrían tomar eso como una respuesta ruda, él sabía que era todo menos eso ya que el hombre realmente quería ayudarlo, lo cual le agradaba ya que esa actitud seria y directa era algo que él podía apreciar.

"No mucho, solo me preguntaba si podría unirme a ti en tu misión ya que me gustaría ganar algo de experiencia en esta área" le respondió Courier al aventurero con honestidad, cosa que noto el asesino de goblins lo cual no era tan extraño cuando se tiene en cuenta que gente de varios lugares y trasfondos decidían volverse aventureros por las más diversas razones.

"No hay problema, ¿tienes lo necesario para esta misión?" fue la respuesta de Goblin Slayer al nuevo aventurero, quien tras revisar el extraño artilugio que tenía en su muñeca le respondió.

"Tengo 3 cargadores para el Fal, una Beretta 9mm con cuatro cargadores adicionales, un cuchillo Bowie, diez Stimpacks, 7 polvos curativos, dos granadas de fragmentación y una flashbang y 5 antídotos ¿es suficiente?" Fue la respuesta de Courier, Goblin Slayer asintió distraídamente ya que aunque no sabía que eran un Fal o una Beretta el suponían que justo como el arma que le dio aquel comerciante era una de medio-largo alcance lo cual no podría ser muy útil en una cueva donde la mayoría de los combates eran cercanos y personales.

"No creo que esas armas sirvan de mucho ya que iremos a una cueva a matar Goblins, y allí armas de largo alcance no servirán de mucho" le dijo Goblin Slayer al mensajero quien sonrió detrás de su casco y palmeo su rifle de asalto con una mano.

"No te preocupes compañero, este no es mi primer tiroteo en una cueva" ante las palabras del hombre Goblin Slayer asintió y dio vuelta para dirigirse a la salida "En ese caso partimos de inmediato" Courier lo siguió sin perder la sonrisa del rostro ya que algo le decía que sin duda disfrutaría trabajar con ese hombre.

 **/Momentos después en la carretera/**

 _Tan fríos como la piedra, ellos marchan en la oscuridad_

 _Esclavizando a los jóvenes y matando a los padres_

 _Pero pronto sabrán que el camino que han elegido_

 _Ha tallado su destino en piedra_

 _En Sangre y lágrimas, mil veces_

 _Nos alzamos, siempre mantenemos la línea_

 _¡Del Ajuste de Cuentas!_

"Interesante artilugio" comento Goblin Slayer a su compañero en esta misión quien estaba frente suyo en la carreta que los estaba llevando hacia su destino, Courier no pudo evitar sonreir y detuvo la música "No tienes idea de cuánto mi amigo" le respondió el Courier mientras hacía revisiones de último minuto a su equipo. "Si quieres puedo conseguirte uno"

"No gracias, podría ser tomado por los goblins" Le respondió el aventurero al mensajero quien se encogió de hombros. "Si tú lo dices" fue la respuesta de Courier quien termino de checar su Fal "Aunque creo que deberías tener uno ya que los Pipboys son extremadamente útiles, ya que aparte de permitirte mantener el inventario del equipo que cargas, te permite llevar un control de tu estado de salud, también viene con radio, mapa satelital y un contador Geiger para medir el nivel de radiación" le explico el Mensajero al aventurero las múltiples funciones del Pipboy.

"¿Es así?" Fue la respuesta de Goblin Slayer a lo que el mensajero carcajeo un poco antes de responderle "En efecto" el aventurero asintió a las palabras de su compañero aunque lo siguiente que le dijo Courier lo sorprendió.

"Aunque me sorprende conseguirme a alguien tan consumido por su venganza como yo" comento Courier tras quitarse el casco y prender un cigarrillo. El aventurero vio a su acompañante sorprendido ya que en todos estos años la única persona que lo conocía tan bien era la granjera y su maestro aunque viendo al hombre tomar al hombre tomar una calada de su cigarrillo él pudo ver los grises ojos del mensajero y noto que en efecto ambos eran igual que los suyos.

Unos pozos que solo mostraban una inmensa rabia y odio hacia aquellos que les habían arrebatado lo más preciado para ellos junto a la oscura y firme determinación de hacerles pagar en la forma más dolorosa y sangrienta posible. No, no eran iguales ya que mientras que sus ojos delataban la profunda e innata necesidad de exterminar todo Goblin que tuviera como una bestia sedienta de sangre, los ojos del mensajero mostraban lo mismo pero oculto bajo una capa de civilidad casi como si el hombre hubiera aprendido como domar sus demonios internos.

"El truco no es domar tus demonios Goblin Slayer" Le comento el mensajero mientras tomaba otra calada de su cigarrillo "Sino mantenerlos encadenados hasta el momento en que debas liberarlos" finalizo el hombre mientras botaba la colilla y se ponía el casco de vuelta.

"¿Eso te ha ayudado?" a la pregunta de Goblin Slayer, Courier se quedó un momento pensativo recordando todas las cosas que él había vivido desde que él lo perdió todo cuando era un niño y le respondió "Sin duda alguna"

"Ya veo" fue la respuesta del asesino de Goblins quien se puso a meditar las palabras de Courier, mientras tanto el mensajero del Mojave Express guardo silencio mientras recordaba los eventos acontecidos aquella fatídica noche y las palabras que su maestro una vez le digo _"Nunca domes a tus demonios eso es un esfuerzo inútil, solo mantenlos encadenados. Ya que si no lo haces eventualmente serás consumidos por ellos"_ esas fueron las palabras de su maestro hace ya tantos años atrás y aunque él puede admitir que el viejo bastardo tenía razón en eso, también era cierto que cada día era más y más difícil mantenerlos encadenados.

 **/Momentos más tarde en una cueva a las afueras de un pueblo/**

Courier y Goblin Slayer estaban frente a la cueva que habían tomado los Goblins, por lo que los aldeanos les habían dicho los monstruos habían anidado allí hace poco, y habían robado algo de ganado y cosecha, por lo que no tardarían mucho en tratar de secuestrar una mujer para reproducirse.

Por lo que debían actuar rápido para deshacerse de ellos. Lo cual significaba matar hasta el último de los pequeños bastardos incluyendo a los bebes.

O al menos eso fue lo que le explico Goblin Slayer a Courier y teniendo en cuenta que los pequeños bastardos que el mato en aquella aldea unos días atrás y la información que le dio su nuevo compañero era sin duda el único método para lidiar con ellos ya que a pesar de ser básicamente las perras de los monstruos, la adaptabilidad y taza de reproducción de los Goblins los hacían una muy real amenaza latente por lo que el hecho que nadie los tomara en serio le resultaba sorprendente "Aunque bueno esto solo puede ser el caso de la gente ignorando un problema hasta que al final les muerde en el culo" pensó irónicamente el mensajero.

"¿Estás listo?" le pregunto el aventurero a lo que el mensajero asintió "bien, yo iré al frente y tu cubrirás la retaguardia" Courier asintió y le quito el seguro a su arma "Hagámoslo" fue la simple respuesta del Mensajero ahora vuelto aventurero antes de seguir a Goblin Slayer al interior de la cueva.

Una vez en el interior Courier activo la visión nocturna de su casco, gracias a eso vio a los dos goblins escondiéndose en las sombras listos para emboscarlos por lo que apunto con su rifle y jalo el gatillo.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Las balas calibre .308 volvieron una niebla roja las cabezas de los goblins sin problemas quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer muertos, Goblin Slayer vio eso y asintió "Bien hecho, con eso van dos" Courier sonrió y le dijo "Y aún faltan varios por eliminar"

"Terminemos con esto" fue la única respuesta de Goblin Slayer quien reanudo el paso siendo seguido por Courier, cuando de los costados salen dos goblins, pero reaccionando rápidamente Goblin Slayer golpea a uno con su escudo mandándolo al suelo para luego rematarlo con una puñalada en el pecho de su espada mientras que Courier rápidamente saco su pistola y le disparó dos veces al pequeño demonio matándolo.

"Eso estuvo cerca" comento Courier "Ellos son tontos pero no estúpidos" le comento Goblin Slayer al mensajero quien estuvo de acuerdo ya que si ellos no hubieran estado atentos estarían muertos en estos momentos. _"da miedo pensar que harían estos pequeños bastardos si alguna vez hicieran morada en alguna instalación de la Pre-Guerra O dios lo quiera un Refugio"_ Pensó el mientras enfundaba su Beretta y volvía a tomar su Fal.

"Sea como sea aún tenemos un trabajo que terminar" comento Courier antes de adentrarse aún más en la cueva junto a Goblin Slayer. Después de todo aún tenían goblins que matar.

"GROOOOBBB!"

En ese momento el rugido de los goblins retumba en la cueva y frente a ellos aparecen los demás goblins encabezados por un Hobgoblin quienes consumidos por la ira y el odio hacia los aventureros quienes habían invadido su morada con la intención de matarlos en la forma más cruel y sádica que se les pudiera ocurrir a ellos.

"Que amable de ellos ahorrándonos el esfuerzo de ir a buscarlos uno por uno" comento Courier con una sonrisa sádica oculta por su casco "no te confíes" fue lo único que le dijo Goblin Slayer mientras se preparaba para la inminente batalla ya que allí había al menos 16 goblins contando el Hob.

"Cúbrete que voy a lidiar con esto" Le dijo Courier a Goblin Slayer mientras tomaba una de sus granadas de fragmentación y se la tiraba a la horda cayendo justo debajo de los pies del Hob donde explota convirtiendo al hob y a los goblins cercanos en masas sanguinolentas de carne y huesos "Descansa en pedazos" Comento Courier mientras Goblin Slayer se lanzó contra los goblins sobrevivientes (que no eran más que 6 a este punto).

Goblin Slayer decapito a un goblin frente a él con su espada para luego lanzársela a otro goblin empalándolo con ella y esquivar el ataque de otro goblin para luego cortarle el cuello con el borde afilado de su escudo, mientras tanto Courier no se quedaba atrás ya que con su rifle él se encargaba de los que se acercaban demasiado a Goblin Slayer y de los que estaban heridos en el piso.

"Esa fue un arma interesante ¿cómo se llama?" le pregunto Goblin Slayer a Courier ya que sea lo que fuera eso sin duda le sería muy útil para matar goblins en un futuro. El Mensajero le respondió a su compañero con un tono despreocupado mientras remataba a un goblin que estaba haciéndose el muerto con su pistola "Eso es una granada, es un explosivo que una vez detona lanza pequeños perdigones que como podras ver vuelven carne molida a los pobres desgraciados en su área de acción"

"Ya veo" comento Goblin Slayer con tono meditativo, cosa que noto Courier quien tras terminar de ejecutar a los Goblins sobrevivientes le comenta con un tono amigable "¿Sabes que Goblin Slayer? Te voy a enseñar cómo usar armas de fuego y explosivos ya que algo me dice que más temprano que tarde vas a necesitar saber cómo utilizarlos para lidiar con los pequeños bastardos"

"En ese caso te lo agradezco aunque no sé cómo pagarte este favor" le respondió Goblin Slayer a lo que el mensajero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a eso "No te preocupes, si tanto quieres pagarme solo vallamos a comer a un sitio donde la comida y bebida sean buenas y el staff no sean cretinos"

"Ya veo" fue la respuesta del aventurero "en ese caso conozco el lugar perfecto para eso" Courier no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de su casco "Excelente ya que me muero de hambre"

 **/Mientras tanto en las afueras de la Capital/**

Un hombre de unos treinta años de pelo corto y marrón y ojos negros vestido con solo unos pantalones veía desde la ventana de su habitación en la mansión que el recientemente había comprado como sus sirvientes traían la mercancía que el muy pronto iba a subastar a los principales sindicatos criminales del reino mientras que en el interior un Estéreo reproducía a todo volumen una canción que era sin duda la favorita del hombre _"Esta situación sin duda no estaba en los planes pero sin duda no me quejo"_ pensó el hombre con una sonrisa complacida ya que desde que misteriosamente termino en este reino su suerte sin duda había cambiado para mejor.

 _Estoy a la delantera; soy un hombre_

 _Soy el primer mamífero en vestir pantalones, yeah_

 _Estoy en paz, con mi lujuria_

 _Puedo matar porque en dios confió_

 _¡Es la evolución muñeca!_

En ese momento él se voltea y ve a las dos mujeres dormidas en la cama con solo la sabana cubriendo sus modestias y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ya que el hecho de que hubiera dejado agotadas a esas chicas después de la maratón sexual que se montaron sin duda le hacía maravillas a su ego. "Sin duda le daré una gran recomendación a la madame sobre estas dos chicas, demonios quizás se las compre" comento para sí mismo el hombre ya que sin duda había quedado muy complacido con ellas.

Aunque eso sería para otra ocasión ya que primero debería preparar todo para la llegada de los representantes de las diversas organizaciones criminales locales para mostrarle la mercancía que tenía a la venta, lo que sin duda lo haría alguien importante en dicho estrato social.

Después de todo con las armas y las drogas que él les proveería su poder e influencia aumentaría enormemente lo cual sin duda era parte del plan, cosa que el disfrutaría mucho mientras cosechaba los beneficios.

¿Ya que Contrabandista no lo hacía?

 _Estoy adelante, soy avanzado_

 _Soy el primer mamífero en hacer planes_

 _Me arrastre en la tierra y ahora estoy en lo alto_

 _2010, míralo irse en llamas_

 _Es la evolución muñeca!_

 _Haz la evolución!_

 **Notas del Autor: Uff, escribir este capítulo fue un dolor de huevos eso es seguro! Ahora por fin hemos llegado a la parte de la historia a la que quería llegar Orcbolg y Courier conociéndose y yendo a matar Goblins como los dioses mandan, Uds. no se pueden imaginar las penurias que tuve que pasar para poder continuar este capítulo ya que estuve trancado en el por MESES! Y esto fue lo mejor que pude sacar, se que la pelea fue corta y muy fácil para nuestros héroes pero tengan en cuenta que estos Goblins recien habían hecho su nido y ni siquiera habían secuestrado una mujer para incrementar sus números por lo que fueron relativamente fáciles de lidiar para nuestros héroes (tampoco ayuda que Courier tuviera un rifle de asalto y que tirara una granada a los goblins n.n) aunque no se preocupen ya que este fue el final del tutorial para Courier ya que gracias al contrabandista los villanos tendrán acceso a todos los geniales juguetes que hay en Fallout además de que cualquiera que haya jugado los juegos sabe que una granada y un rifle de asalto no te ayudaran mucho contra alguno de los enemigos y monstruos que aparecen en los juegos si no tienes un plan.**

 **El próximo capitulo supongo que será mas como un slice of life en el que Courier le enseñara a Goblin Slayer como usar armas de fuego y explosivos y goblin slayer le explicara mas sobre el lugar y como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y obviamente habran goblins muertos.**


End file.
